


I have the honor to be your obedient servant

by Fallen_Chisk_thehuman



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom John Laurens, Bottom Madison, Character Death, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, HE WAS OFF GETTING HIGH WITH THE FRENCH, He does die though, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Cheating, John luarens doesnt die in south carolina, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Switch Thomas, Top Alexander Hamilton, Yandere James Madison, nice in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Chisk_thehuman/pseuds/Fallen_Chisk_thehuman
Summary: When will enough ever be enough? When things out right but then turn out rough? If this was true love nothing would be this way. No ones death on my hands and now I sit here as your lover, your friend,your president, please I'll stay with you just don't hurt him. I have the honor to be your obedient servant.T.J.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp idk what I did to come up with this but enjoy.  
> Sorry for spelling error its 2 am ill fix it tomorrow  
> Hit me up here if you have anything you want to chat about: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/idontinsultpeopleidescribethem

 Maybe it wasn't noticeable in the beginning, or at least to Thomas it wasn't. He had had an infatuation with Mr.James Madison for years now,even going so far as to steal a kiss from him one fateful night before he fled to France. No Madison seemed like a very normal man to Jefferson, a normal, handsome, bold and intelligent man. Everything he ever needed.Now that he arrived off the boat to the newly formed america he had only one thought in mind and that was to find Madison. He skimmed the horizon, glancing to the left and right for a sign of his James,yet he saw no sign of him. He sighed and slumped his shoulders in disappointment.  _Maybe James had forgotten today was the day he arrived back?_ He stepped off the boat and made his way down the dock which was still a little damp from the brief shower earlier. The sound of his feet and his cane made a loud _"pt,pt,pt"_ sound as he was now the only one on the dock. As he walked he did not notice the the small, somewhat chubby figure go running towards him until alas it was too late. the figure has knocked him over onto the dock landing on top of him. But he did not get angry for who knew this figure very well/ It was his lover, Mr. James Madison, face flushed and breathing heavy but sporting a glamorous smile of joy and something else. Madison quickly got off of him and offered him a hand up. He stood only to wrap his arms around the small Virginian in a tight hug. James was just so small compared to Jefferson, just one of the things he loved about him. It was hard to see him with Jefferson's shadow looming over him but James Madison had a perfect pigment of dark skin, he had a tiny round face with bright eyes that reminded Thomas of diamonds. He patted the small mans head who instinctively looked up. 

"I've missed you Thomas."

"I've missed you too Maddie sweetheart" Thomas said with a rich southern accent. 

"So," Madison began with a mischievous smile "when will I be getting the promise?"

"The promise?-" Thomas began before the small man pulled out a piece of parchment that made Thomas for once be at a loss for words. He knew which promise now. While Jefferson was in France he had written to his lover everyday, and though they had started with whimsical words one would cherish and show to family, they soon turned into ones with lewd comments regarding each others bodies and such.Some which Thomas had made unreadable due to an accident one night while dealing with his...fantasies. he snapped out of his trance and grinned at the man below him, leaning down to whisper in his ear with a low seductive voice. "Oh Maddie~ Let me make sure my things will be delivered to my estate properly and then you shall get to fulfill your sinful wishes~" He leaned upright and seen how flustered he had made the previously confident James Madison. He quickly assorted his affairs and then took off with his lover.

  Their journey tool no more than an hour but damn was it worth it. He checked if his bags had arrived before picking Madison up and practically sprinting to his bedroom. His room was immaculate to say the least, a room to the right led to his work area which was also kept neatly. He threw Madison onto the bed which had beautiful silk white sheets on them, crisp and clean waiting for his arrival but would not be staying that way for long.He saw Madison gulp which sent a rush of blood straight to his groin, stimulating his senses with a tinge of arousel. Climbing onto the bed he found himself hovering over Madison's small frame. He pulled back Madison's shirt collar and began assaulting his neck with small kisses and bites bruising the soft skin he loves so much. The gasps and hitched breathes drove Thomas crazy as he began rubbing his knee on Madison's bulge forming between his legs . He pulled back with a whine from Madison. "Strip" he commanded with a growl, he received no protest. Slowly without breaking eye contact Madison began to undo each button on his shirt teasingly slow earning a low growl of annoyance from Jefferson. 

"Faster." Thomas demanded

"Now now Tommy~ You said to strip and im doing priciesly that~" He undid the last one and removed the layer of clothing that was obscuring Thomas's view of his well trimmed chest, and though he was not muscular he was trimmed, perfectly in Thomas's opinion. Madison ignored Thomas's hungry eyes as he proceeded to undress himself leaving only a thin layer covering his undercarriage. His erection was very noticeable at this point as he blushed finally noticing he way Thomas was staring at him. It was hungry, it was arousing, it was Delicious in a sense he just couldn't get enough of the bone chilling, blood rushing stare. Before he could speak Thomas had him pinned against the bed-frame, one hand kept Madison's pinned together while the other crept it way down to where it mattered most. Lightly Thomas began stroking his cock through the fabric separating the two. 

"n-no fair" Madison moaned out trying to keep his head together.

"Whats not fair James~?"  _Oh just the way he said his name made it worse._  

"You s-still have your clothes on~" Thomas smirked and quickly let go of Madison, but not to strip. No he got up and reached into the nightstand beside them to grab something. He pulled out some thick rope and wrapped it around Madison's wrists, keeping him rather stuck to the bed now. "So you dont get any ideas" he explained. He quickly undressed himself, boxers and all to reveal his erection to Madison. Oh how he missed the sight of it, though he much rather preferred the feel of it.  He stared at his lover's built body, perfectly toned and muscular, Thomas took notice of this and chuckled.Then he was back to hovering about him, biting and sucking the new bruises on his neck. Moans escaped Madison again. His cock was throbbing now and he needed something from his lover. Thomas smirked down at him. "Are you ready?" Madison nodded his head. Thomas began to tug off Madison's boxers letting his erection finally be free. Madison couldn't help but blush, somehow this time felt like the first time all over again. But no their first time was the night before Thomas left, and now? Well now was now, and now Thomas was stroking him with a teasing hand that would keep changing paces at will. He groaned as Thomas kept going with that stupid sly grin he always wore. "Thomas please.."

"Please what?"

"You know what now please!"

"Sorry sugar" Thomas chuckled. "I'll need more than that"

"Thomas pl-please...fuck me."

"Thats the spirit sweetheart~" he said as he grabbed some oil from the nightstand, quickly lubing himself up and positioning himself at Madison's entrance. He entered slowly as Madison let out a loud moan, wriggling against the ropes which prevented him from grabbing his lover during this intimate moment. Thomas's thrusts were slow and steady at first but he let his ego get the best of him as he began pounding the living hell out of Madison, after all no one is better at sex the Thomas Jefferson. Madison was moaning loudly as he bucked his hips to match Jefferson's tempo. Jefferson undid Madison's rope and his hands immediately went for the large mess of hair tugging and pulling as he repeated Thomas's name. Thomas's actions became unsteady and messy as his breathing grew heavier, the headboard banging against the wall he thanked himself mentally that he  did not have any close neighbors. "T-Thomas~ oh fuck Thomas-" "s shh , i k-know~" He went faster as he grabbed Madison's cock and began to stroke it, that threw Madison over the edge and he came shaking and screaming Thomas's name his cum making a mess of the two's chest. Seconds later Thomas came filling Madison up. He kept going riding out his orgasm before collapsing on-top of Madison. They stayed like that for a few seconds to catch their breath before Jefferson pulled out admiring the mess they made.

"Oh Maddie you seemed to have gotten me all dirty in the process~" Jefferson said taunting him

"Good, I h-hope I did you ass, now come lay next to me." Jefferson obliged and laid next to his lover. Madison curled up in his chest. 

"You missed so much Thomas."

"I missed you."

"I know but the war and everything, you missed it. It was glorious."

"I kept up with it in the paper and through your letters."

"I know" Madison said tiredly "but still you should've been here."

"Well im here now" he said holding Madison close as he yawn and began closing his eyes.

"Im here now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before cabinet battle one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER WAS BROUGHT TO YOU MY FALL OUT BOY, I FEEL REBORN AND HAPPY ENOUGH TO WRITE.
> 
> lolol when you write gay history stuff instead of doing work
> 
> BRAAPPPP
> 
> Anyway this is one of my quickly popular stories???? Like thanks??

   Alexander couldn't sleep. He felt like something was off, like something would go wrong very soon. He rolled over and faced his sleeping boyfriend, John was sleeping softly next to him. John and him had been a thing for years now, though in secret for obvious reasons. Yes sadly you can make a country but not be partly gay in it too. Alex didn't mind though at least he still has John with him, right after the war ended John disowned his post to go back to Alex, luckily he survived a British troop that didn't get the memo but him leaving caused all the African American soldiers he was helping to get sent back to their masters as punishment. To this day Alexander can still see the hurt in his eyes whenever they speak about the defeat of the British, he can tell every time that John is thinking about the what ifs. What if he stayed? What if he survived the British troop? Then could he of helped them?

 Alex softly crept out of bed and walked to his desk, grabbing a peice of paper and a Quill he began to revise his argument for tomorrow, he was going to convince Congress to establish a national Bank. He was sure that done rightly it would stabilize America's.... economy if you could call it that. His eyes revised each sentence three times, looking for logical faults, any thing that could get his idea turned down. He tried to think as a newcomer...someone simple-minded, and so he thought in the stance of his competitor and defender of the south James Madison. He eventually finished the revise finding few faults and leaned back in his chair sighing. His eyes hurt and he knew he needed more sleep before he could propose this to congress, but he couldn't sleep could he? This idea of wanting to sleep eventually distracted him to the point where his eyes began to grow heavy and his body went numb, and soon before he could stop it, he was asleep.

 John woke up first in the morning, gently waking up his lover and going to make them a breakfast for Alexander's big day.


End file.
